(1) Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to deburring tools which utilize a removable cutting insert and include means which allow the deburring tool to flex when passed through an aperture.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Prior art patents have taught deburring tools which include a replaceable blade and means for allowing the blade to flex upon entering an aperture. One type of deburring tool includes a tool member having an elongated slot therein and a cutting blade including an elongated portion which allows the blade to flex within the slot when the tool enters an aperture. The blades are replaceable; however, the blades are expensive and cumbersome to remove from the tool holder and to replace. Another type of prior art deburring tool includes a tool member including means for allowing the tool member to flex; however, these tool members have tended to be very fragile and susceptible to breakage. Therefore, none of the aforementioned prior art patents teaches the combination of a deburring tool which includes a flexible tool holder and a simply constructed cutting member which is easily replaced.